


Look Into my eyes , It's where my Demons hide...

by Cirulee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Barbara is so sweet, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Choking, Dark Harry, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Established friendships, Face-Fucking, Gangs, Grinding, Harry calls Louis sweetheart and baby a lot, Harry spoils Louis a lot, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just make up tags as I go, I think that's it for now, Insecure Louis, Josh is so oblivious, Liam is a little shy ball of sunshine, Like sweaters and t shirts and stuff, Loss of Virginity, Lottie is very smart, Louis Tomlinson Wears Harry Styles's Clothes, Louis pulls Harry's hair, M/M, Making Love, Mystic Falls, Needy Louis, Niall is the captain of this ship, Oh god so much smut, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Rich Harry, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scared Louis, Small Towns, Smut, Spanking, This is something like the vampire diaries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry, True Love, What Have I Done, Zayn really needs new friends, but he is also very into criminology, clingy louis, cockslut!louis, harry curses a lot, just a tiny bit, oh yeah, sometimes, what else?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirulee/pseuds/Cirulee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I could see was emerald green and chocolate brown. His face was smooth and young. The green in his eyes was dark and there was something glinting in his eyes. Something primal. Something dangerous. He was so beautiful , but I was so scared. His lip curved into a dangerous , sexy little smirk. Once he opened his mouth, I knew I was completely and utterly fucked..</p><p> </p><p>''Hello, darling.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what the hell this is, but let's hope for the best. 
> 
> 1) There will probably be a lot of inaccuracies in this story.  
> 2) I have never been in Mystic falls , it's a fictional town from The vampire Diaries , so yeah.  
> 3) Harry WILL be a dick in the start of the story , but I promise , he will get better.  
> 4) This is like The Vampire Diaries, except there are no vampires
> 
> That's it for now, I guess.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoyyyyy *sing-song voice*

It was cold. Very,very cold. Rain was pouring down hard. The sky was a dark grey colour. That's pretty much how my town looked every day. There was rarely ever any trace of sunlight. Obviously everything in this town was ALWAYS wet , cold and green . That was probably the saddest thing , except the fact that the town was very small and there was pretty much nothing to do here. It was small and boring. I mean it's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad or dangerous ever happens here. Mystic Falls is the most boring yet safe town in the whole world.

I puffed a small amount of air in the sky, my breath immediately turning into a cloud of white mist. The rain was soaking up my hair, so I pulled on the hood of my coat, pulling it over my head and hiding my hands in the deep, warm pockets of the coat. I counted the steps I took on the wet, old, dark grey pavement. A loud sound interrupted my counting, as I recognized it as thunder. The tree branches shook in the strong wind, that came out of nowhere. A deep, strong fog started to come out of the woods. My heart pounded louder in my chest , as I took longer and faster steps to my house. The fog following quietly behind me.

I practically ran inside my house, slamming the door shut and locking it even. What the hell was wrong with me? I couldn't comprehend how I could run away. From fog. It sounded so ridiculous. But I did anyway. I guess I have seen too many scary movies in my life.

''Louis?!'' My older sister Lottie yelled . She was two years older than me, and obviously, my best friend.

''Yeah?'' I yelled back, hanging my coat on the hanger and stomping inside the living room with my dirty, wet boots.

''Oh come on! I washed these floors.'' Lottie playfully whined , jumping on the sofa.

 

''Whatever.'' I laughed slightly, taking off my boots. Me and Lottie..We were alone. We had no one left anymore. Our dad had died from lung cancer when I was just 7 , Lottie 9 years old. Our mother died last year.Car accident. She drove off of Wickery Bridge. That time was probably the saddest that me and Lottie ever had experienced in our lives. Lottie was 18, so she could legally start working, which she did. She was still a senior in high school, but she worked some shifts as a waitress in the nearest coffee shop. Before death , our mother had left us her will , that contained her clothes, jewelry , the house, her car and a lot of money.She practically gave us her life savings. The police officer said , that it was very suspicious, that she had managed to have the time of writing down her death wish. It was as if she actually knew that she would have died that day. That was probably the strangest part.Before going down to her night shift in the hospital, in which she worked as a nurse, she hugged us tight, kissing our foreheads and telling us a rather long goodbye. It felt like she actually knew about her death and wanted to say goodbye. Me and Lottie had already been suspicious that something was wrong, but we didn't question it, although now we both wish we had. But now our mother was dead, and we could never find out what actually went wrong, and how she knew about the fact that she would die that night..

 

''Did you see the fog too?'' Lottie asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

''Yeah. It's creepy isn't it?'' I said, turning around to face my sister.

''The weatherman said that there is a huge storm approaching Mystic Falls.'' Lottie said, getting up and carrying her laptop with her.I simply nodded my head and turned on the TV. The news were on again.

''A new animal attack has occurred in the woods of Mystic falls. Christina Johnson, a young high school student was found in the woods, her throat sliced up. Police says that it has been another animal attack, but local people do not believe that it is true. Sheriff Flocker says that it is either an wild animal attack or work from a gang. What we can do right now, is only pray for the young girl, her family and hope, that nothing like this will happen again. But just in case- keep your kids far away from the woods and don't let them wander around too long alone in the dark. This has been Demetria Bennett. Have a safe night.''

I block out the weather fore-cast for the dangerous thunderstorm and focus on the news. Christina Johnson.I knew her. She was in my art class. It was so hard to believe this . Impossible even.

''Oh my god.'' Lottie said, standing right behind me. her hand was over her mouth in terrified shock.

''I knew her.She was in my art class . She was really nice.'' I spoke silently. Lottie sat down beside me.

''I know that this will sound paranoid, but I don't want you outside the house for long anymore. You can walk around in daylight,but not the dark, okay? try avoiding the forest.'' Lottie begged.

''Of course.'' Lottie smiled thankfully at me and left. I sat there.

In this moment, I hadn't realised how in danger my life will be, and how much it will change in the next weeks...

 

~`````~``````~````

 

I opened my eyes. It was really dark inside my room and the storm was raging on outside. The rain and wind was hitting hard against my window, the thunder loud and the lighting being the only force of light in my bedroom and probably on the streets too. I couldn't fall asleep anymore, so I wiggled out of my bed and walked over to the window. I was not one to be scared of storms. Never. The street lamps we're still burning on the street, but you could only see the glow of the light, the lamp corps could not be seen due to the very hard rain and fog, that was overpowering everything.

My phone went off suddenly. I jumped slightly, because it truly terrified me.I looked at the caller ID. It was Liam.

''Liam , what the hell? It's like , the middle of the night.'' I hissed through the receiver.

''Dude , there is something really wrong.'' Came Liam's panicked voice.

''Like what?'' I rolled my eyes. I knew I was being very pissy , but it was the middle of the night, and I need my fucking sleep.

''There is a storm outside. A really bad one.'' What the hell is this guy on about?

''Yes, Liam. I can hear it.'' 

''A storm.''

''Yes, I believe we already established that. Now what.do.you.want.from.me?''

''There was a storm outside when Christina got killed.'' Liam rushed out.

''Liam,you are creeping me out.'' 

'' Let's go to the forest.'' 

I always knew that Liam was super into criminal things. He was a shy lad , but he enjoyed reading about serial killers , mystical events and conspiracy theories. But even considering all of that, this was way out of Liam's usual behavior.

''Liam , what the hell? It is thundering and raining outside and the forest will be all muddy and dark and fucking terrifying . Our classmate died a couple of days ago there. Are you even comprehending in the slightest of what you are currently implying to go and do?'' 

''Yes , I am comprehending. Stop using your writer words on me. Are you coming with me or do I have to go alone?''

I ran my hand through my fringe. I couldn't believe that I was actually contemplating on doing this.

''O-okay. I'm coming with you. Where are you now?'' There was the sound of loud thunder on the other side of the receiver.

''I'm at your front porch.''

''What? Right now?''

''Yes, right now.'' 

My eyes widened at that.

''Holy shit, Li. Have you officially gone mad?''

''No, I am intigued. There is a difference.'' I could hear the small smugness in Liam's voice at that.

''Alright, I'm coming out.'' I grumbled and could hear Liam's small cheer before promptly hanging up.

God, where have I gotten myself into?


	2. Thunder and Lighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creepy shit happens
> 
> also
> 
> Liam is a freaking nerd, what else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever story, please bear with me.

I managed to sneak outside of my bedroom and down the stairs without a single sound. Well, except a little squeaking from the floorboards, which promptly made me freeze and wait for any sound of footsteps or a call of my name to come from Lottie's bedroom. When it never came, I continued my way down the last few remaining steps and tiptoed to the front door. Quietly, I unlocked it and opened it.

''Finally, I'm freezing to death here.'' Liam joked.

''Well, you wouldn't have to freeze, if you hadn't decided to go and explore a gigantic,dark,scary forest in the middle of the night, during a fucking thunderstorm!'' I snapped.

''Wow, someone's real pissy tonight.''

''Liam , I am two seconds away from strangling you. Don't make me commit murder.''

''Fine,fine. Come on.'' Liam ushered. His hair was all messy and wet, sticking in every single direction.

''Liam, dude, did you actually ran here without an umbrella?''

''Yes,but that is not the point right now. Let's go. There is something going on in the forest and I want to know what.'' Liam said exasperatedly, throwing his hands in the air to prove a point. ''I had my window open and I-''

''Why did you have your window open in the middle of a storm?'' I asked , raising my eyebrows.

''That is besides the point right now, Lewis.Anyway, as I was saying, I had the window open, and suddenly I heard something like a distinct scream.So, I freaked out, you know? Then there were these weird sounds, like,moaning or something. It was thundering outside, I couldn't quite make it out.'' Lighting struck and Liam's face was illuminated by it. He looked scared,but excited.Thunder rolled above our heads and the rain was starting to drizzle,rather than pour down. All that I really wanted to do was climb back in bed,snuggle under my warm,soft blankets and go back to sleep. But Liam looked so excited...

''Alright,let's go then,shall we?'' I reluctantly spoke. Liam's answering smile was absolutely beaming.

 

 

`````

 

 

The forest was dark and scary, just like I had thought it. The rain had slowed down to a small , barely there , drizzle. Thunder was still loudly booming above our heads and lighting was brightening up the sky, the wind shaking the branches of the pine trees. I was sure that my boots were completely drenched in mood and dirty puddle water. It was freezing cold, my fingers feeling like ice.We were aimlessly wandering around the forest, one of us tripping over an overgrown tree root wha seemed like every few seconds.

 

''Liam, there is nothing and no one here. I am freezing and my boots are dirty and I'm pretty sure that If I trip over another root , I'm going to throw a fit. Can we go back now, please?''

 

''No,there is something here. I can feel it. Just - Please, Lou. A few more minutes. If we don't find anything, then we'll go back. This is just...It's really important to me. This is the first time that anything remotely creepy and dangerous is going on in this town, and I just want to-''

 

''It's fine, Leeyum. I get it. Just a few more minutes, okay?'' Liam nodded his head like a maniac and tugged on my arm, leading me deeper into the trees.

 

The next few minutes went by the same way that the start did. Everything was quiet, save for the thunder. ''Liam, let's go. There is nothing here.''

 

''I guess you're right. Let's go.'' Liam looked disappointed, turning around with slumped shoulders and carefully making his way through the small path. I quickly ran after Liam, trying to not trip over a root. Once i caught up, i threw my arm around his shoulders.

 

''Hey,Li. I'll buy you donuts and coffee tomorrow before school. Just please wipe that kicked puppy look off of your face.''

 

''Shut up, I'm mourning.''

 

''What are you doing, now?''

 

''Mourning the loss of my possible detective career.''

 

''Oh my God,Liam!'' I burst out laughing and Liam was trying to hide his smile.

 

**Thump.**

 

''What the hell was that?'' I jumped, gripping tighter onto Liam's shoulders.

 

''I don't know.'' Liam looked just as scared as i was. So much for being a detective...

 

**Thump. Thump.**

 

''Liam..''

 

''It's probably just an animal. Maybe a branch fell off the tree. It's nothing, let's go.''

 

**Thump.**

 

The sound was coming closer and closer now and it sounded distinctively like footsteps. Heavy footsteps. More than one person.  My heart was beating out of my chest. I looked over at Liam and it seemed like he wasn't even breathing. His eyes were wide and even though it was dark, lighting stroke every single second now , it seemed.  

 

''Well,well,well...What do we have here?'' Came a voice with a very heavy British accent. Bradford, if I wasn't mistaken. I instantly snapped my head in the direction of the voice, seeing a decently tall man with quiffed hair. Illuminated from lighting, I could tell it was blonde. And he had angular,sharp cheekbones. He was beautiful. Liam had also turned his head to look at the man and he seemed completely captivated by the man.

 

''Wh-who are you?'' I asked,willing my voice not to crack, but it did, anyway. The man smirked.

 

''It doesn't really matter now, does it? he real question is - what are you two twinks doing here?'' I squeaked at the disrespectful tone.  Well, this man might be beautiful , but he was a complete dick.

 

''Well it doesn't matter what we're doing here, nameless jerk.'' I spat. It was Liam's turn to squeak at my tone and use of words. The beautiful man narrowed his eyes. 

 

''What did you just sa-''

 

''Zayn, why the fuck did you run off?'' A deep,smooth,gravelly, seductive voice came from somewhere in the forest. The man - Zayn - turned to the trees.

 

''There's two twinks here.'' Zayn yelled back, with a smirk on his face.

 

Just as I was about snap at Zayn again, the branches of the tree rustled and a tall man stepped out of the shade of the trees. And he was like something out of a movie, truly.  

All I could see was emerald green and chocolate brown. His face was smooth and young. The green in his eyes was dark and there was something glinting in his eyes. Something primal. Something dangerous. He was so beautiful , but I was so scared. His lip curved into a dangerous , sexy little smirk. Once he opened his mouth, I knew I was completely and utterly fucked..

 

''Hello, darling.''

 


	3. Green Eyes & Cherry Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm not proud of this chapter at all.

''Hello, darling.'' The tall man drawled out in his deep voice. I could see his eyes traveling up from my face down to my body and then back up to my face slowly. Something about the look in his eyes made me shiver and want to run as far away as possible. But there was also something keeping me rooted to the ground. I knew that I was fish mouthing at him like a proper idiot. He took a step forward and I could feel Liam taking a step back behind me. I stayed where I was. ''What's your name, sweetheart?''

 

 

''Th-that's none of your concern.'' I stuttered. There was something  terrifying about this beautiful man. Something unexplainable.  His eyes darkened, but then he quickly blinked and they turned back to a normal shade. 

 

''Now,now, blue eyes. Don't be rude.'' He took another step forward and for the life of me, I could not move. He was close enough for me to see his strong, Roman nose and his long, heavy black eyelashes fanning across his cheeks every single time he blinked. There was an outline of a tattoo peeking out from the neckline of his plain, white T-shirt. The rain had stopped completely and the clouds had gone , leaving a large, bright full moon shining over the forest. The man raised his pale hand , multiple silver rings shining in the bright moonlight, and moved it to caress my cheek. I closed my eyes and held my breath, waiting for the touch. Just as his fingers were about to touch my skin, there was a loud shrill scream.

 

''What the hell is going on?! Louis?! '' I jumped at the sound of Liam's voice , bringing me back from whatever was about to happen. I backed away from the man, who had a smirk on his face.

 

'' So Louis it is.'' i opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Liam, once again.

 

''What the fuck is going on? who are you guys?!'' I wipped my head around to look at Liam , and looked as panicked as ever. His puppy brown eyes were wide and he was visibly trembling, whether from the cold or from the feat. I vote both. I turned my head back to stare at the hauntingly beautiful man.

 

''I don't know who you both are and i honestly don't want to stay long enough to find out , so please..Just leave us alone.'' I spoke, immensely proud of myself for not stuttering during my words. There was a snicker from somewhere behind the beautiful man.

 

''I don't think so, sweetheart. I was hoping we could have some fun.'' The man drawled out and I felt my hands shake. He cocked his head to the side like a curious little puppy. 

 

''Please, let us go. '' Liam begged behind me. The man's eyes flashed to Liam for a second and then back to me. My vision was blurring. I had never been more afraid in my life. There was something about both of these men, that had a voice in my head screaming at me to run away. 

 

''Okay.'' The one word response made me want to jump and hug the man. 

 

''What?! Dude!'' Zayn yelled behind the beautiful, green eyed man. In response, he raised his hand once again to silence Zayn. 

 

''We'll talk about this later, now shush.'' 

 

''We can't let them go! They might have seen something! They will go to the police!'' Zayn shouted and my world was spinning. We hadn't seen anything. We had just simply ran into them. The way zayn was shouting and looking utterly scared made my gut twist. What were they  _doing_ here? 

 

''Relax. I'll make sure that they don't.'' The man spoke darkly. Then his eyes flashed to mine. Suddenly he raised his hand again, grabbing the back of my neck and pulling my face to his. I let out a scream at the sudden, harsh movement. His hands tightened on my neck and he glared at me. '' You will not tell anyone about us. You have not seen us, you have not heard us, you have not met us. You know nothing about us. If you two tell anyone about us , I will hunt you both down, and I will kill you. Slowly, and I will take immense pleasure in it. Tell someone and I will destroy you both and anyone that you both have ever known. Have I made myself clear?'' 

 

''Ye-yes!'' I squeaked. For a second his fingers clasped even tighter around my neck, making me choke on air, and then he let go, pushing me away from him, but not hard enough for me to fall down on my bottom. This man sure was strong. 

 

''Do I need to tell you the same, or did you get my point across from dear Louis?'' The man snarled at Liam. 

 

''I-I underst-stood, sir!'' Liam stuttered. 

 

''Splendid. Now get out of my sight!'' I scrambled to Liam, instantly crashing in to his body and almost making us both go down. Liam wrapped his hand around my wrist, speedwalking us both away from the hauntingly beautiful, yet terrifying men.

 

''Oh, and Louis?'' That same voice made me and Liam both stop dead in our tracks.

 

''My name is Harry, and we will be seeing each other very soon.'' The words hung heavy in the air, as Liam desperately tugged me away from them. 

 

 

`````````````````

 

 

''I am never going anywhere with you in the middle of the night ever again!'' I gasped, trying to catch my breath after all the running we both did, once we were safe and sound in front of my house.

 

''I'm so sorry1 i didn't know that would happen! Who the hell were those guys and wht the fuck were they doing in the forest?!''

 

''How should i know? You are the detective here, aren't you?!'' I snapped, plopping down on my front porch steps.

 

''Well... Oh my god.''

 

''What?''

 

''The murders. They have all been happening in the forest. During storms. What were the two of them doing there? In the middle of the night?''

 

''The same thing we were doing?''

 

''Louis, are you seriously this stupid? The way they both acted. There is something that they know! They might even be behind all of the murders! Louis, this is serious!'' Liam shouted.

 

''Okay,shut up, you will wake my sister! Quiet! ''

 

''Sorry, I'm just fucking peeing myself!'' Liam whisper shouted now. I sighed, closing my eyes. 

 

''Can we just- can we go to sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow. This has been an eventful night, and I am sorry Liam,but I have no energy or want to listen to all of this murder talk. Can we just please pretend this never happened. Like Harry said - we have never heard, seen or met them.''

 

''We can't exactly pretend we haven't met them! Did you not hear what that guy said? ''I'll be seeing you soon?'' Did you not hear that one?'' Liam was bordering on hysterical.

 

''I heard everything. Please,let's talk about this tomorrow, Li. Please.'' I begged. Liam seemed to hesitate on the idea and then he nodded his head. I was pulled in Liam's strong arms and pressed tight to his body.

 

''Okay, go get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow.'' Liam whispered and pulled back.

 

''Don't you want to stay at my place tonight? It would be safer than to walk through town all alone.'' I bit my lip, getting worried.

 

''I'll be fine. I'm not the one who has a future date with a psycho.'' Liam half joked, but we both could hear the seriousness behind his words.

 

''I do not.'' 

 

''Goodnight, Lou.'' 

 

''Goodnight, Li.''

 

 

````````````````

 

As I got into my bed, I could not stop my thoughts from slipping away to harry. He was beautiful.

 

 


End file.
